Juntos
by Dayana Black
Summary: ¿Como le dices a la persona que amas tus sentimientos por él, si no sabes si va a corresponderte después de callarlo durante tanto tiempo?... Bien, pues hoy voy a averiguarlo...


_**[Juntos]**_

_**N/A: Ok, esto es lo primero que escribo aquí en Fanfiction…**_

_**Espero que para ser mi primer One-Shot no sea taan malo… y si lo es acepto criticas tanto buenas como malas XD jaja**_

_**Bien, creo que es todo, así que ¡¡lean y disfruten!!**_

_**[Los personajes son de la creadora de una de las mejores sagas Stephanie Meyer. La historia es completamente mía]**_

* * *

_¿Como le dices a la persona que amas tus sentimientos por él, si no sabes si va a corresponderte después de callarlo durante tanto tiempo?…_

_Bien, pues hoy voy a averiguarlo…_

No se de donde lo saque… no se de donde saque el valor para intentar hacer lo que iba a hacer, pero trague saliva fuertemente y apreté las manos hasta convertirlas en puños.

- Edward…- susurre, pero aún así _él_ volteó.

- Si Bella…- y entonces él se día la vuelta para verme directo a los ojos. Y _pude_ ver en su rostro el dolor y la tristeza; y más aún, pude ver en sus hermosos ojos verdes -_una perfecta ventana a su alma _pensé- que él seguía esperando, que él seguía queriendo que lo nuestro pasara, y que lo esperaría eternamente si era necesario.

Pero yo ya no _podía_ hacernos esperar a ambos un segundo más. El verlo así me dio aún más valor -_lo cuál no creí fuera posible para mi, tan tímida y torpe como soy_- Sentí como me sonrojaba aún más pero me dije a mi misma que esto tenía que pasar, que _tenia_ que decírselo antes de que todo estuviera mucho peor.

Respire profundamente hasta llenar por completo mis pulmones -sin quitar en ningún momento mis ojos de los suyos- y después de soltar el aire dije:

- Edward… perdona por no decirlo en el momento que te conocí… se que ahora es demasiado tarde… y no importa si ya no lo crees o si prefieres hacer como si no lo supieras…- tome aire ruidosamente de nuevo.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que las palabras eran tan sinceras que parecían salir de mi por si solas, como si las estuviera leyendo o las hubiera estudiado por horas para que salieran perfectas -_eso pasa cuando hablas de corazón con la persona que amas _pensé_-._

- …pero… la simple verdad… la única razón de que siga tan cuerda como me es posible…- suspire -…la única cosa que jamás me atreví a decirte, aunque _sabia_ que sentías lo mismo… el único sueño que ha estado presente todas las noches desde que te conocí, y el único secreto que he atesorado durante tanto tiempo, y que siempre ha sido tuyo… _hoy y siempre_…

Tuve que tragar saliva de nuevo y parpadear rápidamente antes de que las estúpidas lágrimas salieran de mis ojos y no se lo pudiera confesar.

- Bella yo qu…- el comenzó, pero no le permití seguir, no soportaría escuchar que ya era tarde y que ya no había nada que hacer _–talvez me equivoque e interprete mal lo que ví en sus ojos _pensé_- _Tenía que decírselo antes de saber que era una causa perdida.

- Edward, sin… tantas palabras y sin tanta confusión… yo…Te amo… siempre te he amado… y eterna e incondicionalmente _siempre te amare_…

Cuando termine la frase tuve que agachar la mirada, no quería ver que sus ojos me dijeran que ya no le importaba lo que sintiera -_y realmente lo mereces por cobarde Bella, _me reprendí a mi misma-

De pronto sentí su calida mano ponerse debajo de mi barbilla, de tal modo que pudiera verlo _de nuevo _directo a los ojos.

Poco a poco fue moviendo su mano hasta que estuvo sosteniendo mi mejilla izquierda, y se inclino lentamente a mi oreja derecha y entonces me susurro

- Preciosa - soltó un suspiro que se convirtió en una pequeña risita que hizo latir frenéticamente a mi corazón – te perdono por no decirlo antes, no es demasiado tarde y te creo… y jamás haría como si no lo supiera -

Me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, lo cual hizo que casi muriera; en ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba contestando perfectamente a cada una de mis palabras, que estaba respondiéndome cada duda interior que me tuvo inquieta durante tanto tiempo. Se acerco de nuevo a mi oído.

-…también es mi verdad, y por lo que sigo cuerdo, y lo que no te había confesado por imbecil…- continuó mientras soltaba otro suspiro - mi único sueño, y el único secreto que ahora sé, debí haber confesado hace mucho, mucho tiempo…-

Separo sus labios de mi oreja, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos -que se amoldaron perfectamente en mí- y volvió a posar sus ojos en los míos.

Su rostro estaba muy cerca del mío, y podía sentir su calido aliento rozándome los labios -_respira Bella, respira_ me recordé en un intento por calmarme-

No creo haberme puesto más roja, puesto que tenía prácticamente toda la cara como un tomate.

- Bella, amor…- sonrío torcidamente -_la sonrisa perfecta_ pensé – en pocas palabras… yo también te amo, siempre te he amado y _siempre te amaré_ -

Antes de que pudiera responder, antes de que pudiera incluso parpadear, Edward bajo su cabeza y poso sus labios en los míos. Me quede congelada por un momento antes de poner mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y responder felizmente a su beso.

Los labios de Edward eran muchísimo más dulces y suaves que como lo imaginaba, que casi pensé que estaba soñando; pero cuando puso sus manos en mi cintura _me di cuenta_ que era todo parte de la maravillosa realidad.

Sus labios se movieron en perfecta sincronía con los míos, transmitiéndome con ese primer beso -_nuestro primer beso_ repetí con mucha alegría en mi mente- millones de sentimientos entrelazados.

Cuando tuvimos que separarnos para volver a respirar, Edward depositó uno, dos, tres besos pequeños en mis labios, antes de colocar juntas nuestras frentes.

Poco a poco abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con esas enormes y brillantes esmeraldas que me decían que todo lo que había pasado era completamente real, y que de ahora en adelante todo saldría bien.

Sin quitar mis manos de su cuello, ni él las suyas de mi cintura, pude sentir como se extendía por mi rostro la más grande y sincera sonrisa que alguna vez pude haber tenido.

Edward me respondió con una sonrisa igual de grande.

- Mmh…creo que nuestro futuro _juntos_ no volverá a ser nunca sombrío como lo había sido hasta ahora – me dijo mientras se agachaba un poco de nuevo para depositar otro pequeño beso en mis labios y después soltar una _hermosa_, pero pequeña risa.

- Solo nosotros contra el mundo…- le respondí sonriendo - _juntos_…

* * *

_**Ok…¿Qué les pareció?, como les dije antes este es mi primer escrito aquí en Fanfiction.**_

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado pero si no ya lo sabes TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS SON VALIDOS Y ACEPTADOS ¿OK?**_

_**Mil gracias por leer mi Oneshote y sobre todo Infinitos agradecimientos a mi Tutzy Cullen…**_

_**[Peke, sabes que sin ti mi vida estaría muy vacía y sin el sonido de nuestras tontas risas... GRACIAS POR TODO AMIGA TE QUIEROO!!]**_

_**Besos de vampiro…de lobito y abrazos de Emmett para todas!!**_

_**Ahora, si presionaran el lindo y sexy botón verde sería sumamente feliz XD**_

**Atte:**

...**dayaaBlack..... **


End file.
